Like Father Like Son
by Myallized
Summary: After (accidently) seducing a Decepticon femme, Starscream is forced into fatherhood and must own up to his responsibility or let his own selfish nature get the best of him.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

* * *

This is my first time submitting to any fan fiction archive thingy so bear with me while I figure things out!

Like Father Like Son will be a bit AU assuming the AllSpark isn't needed to initially create new life (I'll explain the dynamics of this later) and happens before the events of _Predacons Rising_.

Also contains OC (who won't be very relevant to the plot) because someone's gotta do the nasty with Starscream.

Anyways, enjoy!


	2. Mistakes

Chapter One

**Mistakes**

* * *

It all went to the Pits the day _she_ came.

Unlike the wretch Arachnid, this femme was actually sane and didn't send a shudder of disgust to the people she walked by. Silverlight was her name, and although she wasn't the most attractive seeker (he'd seen much more stunning examples) something about her feminine, curvaceous, no doubt, silver frame was entrancing.

And he made the mistake of interfacing with her.

Maybe he was desperate. After all since the war he hadn't gotten a piece of tail in a long time. So naturally, like the others around him, he was thirsty. No, more like fragging _dehydrated_. Interfacing wasn't even the bad part, it was what came after that sealed his fate; she was carrying.

"What do you mean she's carrying?" Starscream had shrieked.

Knock Out gave his infamous arrogant smirk. "Really, Screamer, you of all bots should know what happens when you interface. Do I need to explain it to you in grave detail?"

The seeker growled in disgust. "_No_. Isn't there a way you can...I don't know, get rid of it?"

"Sshh!" his red comrade whispered although a smile was still plastered on his face. "You don't want her to hear you from the next room do you?" Knock Out whipped out his bonesaw that revved loudly. "I will gladly rid you of this problem. She won't know the difference."

Starscream's face twisted into a smile too. "Perfect...I knew I could count on you."

"Just all in a day's work."

Suddenly the doors to the med bay wheezed open followed by loud metal footsteps that boasted confidence and power. No, anyone but _him_.

"I am delighted by the news Starscream," Megatron said coming closer to the two of them. The bot in question shrank down like a frightened animal, pinning his wings down and eyes wide.

"A-ah yes, Lord Megatron," he blustered. "I too am ecstatic about the addition of another fine warrior that will someday join the ranks of the Decepticons…"

"And a _fine_ warrior I expect them to be…" The massive Decepticon glanced at Knock Out who looked about nervously. "I know our _doctor_ will also provide the best care for this younging."

"Of course my liege," Knock Out sputtered. Without another word the Decepticon leader glanced them over walked off.

"News sure does travel fast huh?" Knock Out mused.

"Speaker for yourself," Starscream growled eyeing a face-less, sharp edged Decepticon who was half hidden by the shadows.

* * *

It would be nearly impossible to 'terminate' the unborn spark Silverlight carried without making it blatantly obvious. After all everyone knew he was the father anyways and its sudden 'disappearance' would certainly raise a few eyebrows. Meanwhile, much to Starscream's annoyance, Megatron strutted around the place like _he_ was the father and not Starscream. Non-stop he went on about the 'prodigy child' and how he (yes, the almighty Lord could apparently predict the protoform's gender too) would be 'destined for great things.' Blegh. Starscream could only curse under his breath and hope all this would be over and done with, and soon.

In the medical bay, where he usually was nowadays, the seeker rapped his long metal fingers on the table as his sanguine friend attended to Silverlight, probably performing all sorts of weird tests right in front of him.

"Knock Out how long is this gonna take?" he snapped impatiently.

Without even turning around, the Good Doctor waggled a finger. "Ah-ah Starscream, you can't rush incubation!" A growl became his reply.

Right below him lay Silverlight on a table with a plethora of wires connecting to every inch of her body. She looked as impatient as her (unfortunate) baby-daddy was.

"Alrighty," the doctor finally said dusting his hands like the vain child he was. "Everything looks good. It should be any day now." Silverlight simply nodded and got up, ripping away from the wires despite Knock Out's protests. She didn't even so much as glance at Starscream as she left, let alone acknowledge his existence.

"Something...going on between you two?" Knock Out hesitantly asked and the seeker sighed, mostly in frustration.

"No she always acts like this."

* * *

Due to his less than ideal situation the Commander was forced to sleep in the barracks instead of his usual quarters. Megatron said it had to do with 'Making sure Silverlight was in prime condition' but he knew his aft-faced Lord was just angry that of all bots Starscream was gonna be the first since the War to sire new life.

The barracks were a tight, cramped room where his fellow seekers slept so close to one another they might as well be embracing. At night it was dark but with what could be seen was rows upon rows of sleeping Decepticons stacked together in bunk beds. Tonight it was mostly quiet, but he could still hear the haggard wheezing of his fellow seekers' as their systems tried to cool them down in such a cramped, hot room. The faint noise was enough to keep him awake and he tossed and turned before finally snarling in frustration and shoving his head into the pillow. That's when he heard someone inhale sharply and give a loud, drawn out groan and his head popped up.

"What in the name of Primus is going on down there?" Starscream rasped angrily to the bot below him. He didn't even know who it was. The sleeping arrangements changed every night anyways so it was basically a free-for-all. Whoever it was they didn't answer and their breathing was starting to get very annoying. "Must I do _everything_," he complained as he descended the steps to his bunk, taking care to avoid stepping on the seekers sleeping beside him. "I mean really why are you-_OH_." Faintly lighted in the darkness, Silverlight's chest heaved in agony and she groaned loudly. It was time.

"Ah! What do I do?!" Starscream shrieked in the dead of night in a room full of sleeping Decepticons. His panic awoke everyone and they all screamed at him to shut up.

"Doctor…" the silver femme muttered.

"Right! Yes...KNOCK OUT!"


	3. Birth Day

Chapter Two

**Birth Day**

* * *

Just like to say thank you for the responses so far! I'm very humbled.

* * *

Sitting on a chair in the medical wing, Commander Starscream had been reduced to a nervous wreck as he awaited the forthcoming of his (future) child. The ends of his claws were becoming worn out as he viciously bit them in anxiety. Knock Out, meanwhile, was sticking his greasy, buffed fingers into regions of Silverlight even Starscream hadn't discovered. The femme herself was better compared to when he had found her. At least now she didn't sound like she was dying.

"All is looking good in there," Knock Out commented. "Ready when you are." The door to the medical bay whirred open and in came Megatron who casually strolled over to the three of them. 'Good evening my liege, will you be joining us?"

"Save your pleasantries Knock Out," the Decepticon leader replied. "You have work to do."

"Yes Lord Megatron…"

How dare that brute just walk-in unannounced and declare himself this way! This was supposed to be _Starscream's_ moment of glory not his! Hadn't Megatron already robbed his Commander of enough dignity already?! However there was no way the seeker would dare say anything, so instead he simply fumed in his chair not wanting to cause a scene. Even Silverlight looked unimpressed, and she rarely showed any emotion. Megatron propped a chair beside the seeker who had to resist the urge to clock him in the face.

"To think that someday...our Decepticon brethren will walk among us once again…"

Starscream relaxed his clenched fist and cleared his throat. "Yes Lord Megatron, _certainly_, but...this is just _one_ future warrior. M-Many more will be needed…" He wanted to kick himself for being such a snivelling coward when he cringed back in fear as Megatron loomed over him.

"Then I suppose we'll be awfully _busy_ won't we?" Not knowing what else to do Starscream laughed nervously and agreed. He literally could not tell if Megatron was joking or giving a dead-serious command.

"Hate to interrupt your chatter, but we're about ready," the Good Doctor mused.

Nearly tripping over himself, Starscream hastily scrambled over beside Silverlight while his Lord followed behind much more coolly. No rush for him. The doctor coated his arms in some sort of lubricant giving his finish a sleek shine. Carefully Knock Out slid his hands (and the nearly the entirety of his forearm) into Silverlight's opened port. The femme groaned in pain which quickly became a deafening shriek. Suddenly Starscream was pulled by the neck and dragged down towards Silverlight's _extremely_ pissed and hateful face.

"_YOU_ did this to me," she snarled tightening her grip and threatening to puncture with her claws. He tried to pull away but she kept her iron grip on throat.

"Heh heh, _Silverlight_..._dear_...what do you -ACK- mean?!" he panicked still trying to escape.

Starscream lived up to his namesake and screeched as she jerked him even closer. "Don't play innocent with me _Starscream_. I shouldn't have let you _blah blah blah_…" As he tried vainly to squirm away he caught a glimpse of Knock Out trying to stifle a laugh while finally a booming roar of joyous mirth came from Megatron. It was the type of laughter a murderous warlord would never do under normal circumstances but of course this definitely wasn't one. Somehow Starscream's predicament was enough to make Megatron laugh like a drunken banshee.

After what felt like an eternity of embarrassment and (physical and emotional) pain, the grip on his neck finally released as Knock Out began to yank the protoform from Silverlight's body. Both her and the doctor looked like they were both in agony. Each bearing the other's pain as Knock Out tried to pull the unborn child from her and she had her insides ripped out. They were both groaning from the struggle.

"Almost..._there_!" Knock Out strained through clenched teeth. "Just a bit-" He nearly fell backwards while Silverlight just let out a long, exasperated sigh of relief. Collecting himself, there in the doctor's arms was the prodigy child they were all expecting. Kind of, anyways.

Cybertronians were not exactly 'born' more so 'hatched.' The protoform was there but surrounded by a disgusting sac of energon and Primus knows what other fluids that it just floats around in for several days before finally deciding 'Gee I'm gonna come out now.' That's when the vile thing will break free, spilling all of the waste-ridden and nutrient-deficient fluids everywhere (sometimes even exploding on the walls). It should also be noted that these fluids stain practically _everything_ they come in contact with, making the clean-up even more laborious. If that wasn't enough, then the thing will demand to be fed after creating said revolting mess while basking in its own filth. Truly a disgusting, selfish creature.

So there in crimson doctor's hands (covered in energon), Starscream saw the embryonic sac of the newborn that apparently shared half his DNA. Aww.

"What is the gender Knock Out?" Megatron asked breaking the tender mood.

A quick check was all the doctor needed needed. "Male. Perfectly healthy."

Large dark claws reached out to take the newborn only to be shoved aside. "I believe that is _mine_, Lord Megatron," the seeker Commander grinned snatching the lube-coated sac mere inches from Megatron's grasp. From what he could tell it was a seeker, just as he expected, with a silver frame and long slender limbs. Its eyes were still closed as it awaited to break free from it's gelatinous prison. Out of the corner of Starscream's eye however, a bright red one stared back at him in a nearly unreadable mix of anger and longing.

Was that jealously he saw?


	4. My Son

Chapter Three

**My Son**

* * *

It had been some time following the arrival of his progeny and the little brat couldn't have taken any longer. Days turned into weeks and it seemed like it would never come out. It grew and grew until it pushed up against the walls of its sac barely holding on. Starscream had taken to checking in on it every so often (although ultimately, Knock Out would be the one tending to it) since he had no idea if it was actually progressing well. By now it was about the size of his head, give or take, with delicate little wings folded neatly against its sides and little hands curled up against itself. It would actually be kinda cute if it wasn't for the fact that it was surrounded by its own filth.

"How long will it be?" Starscream asked, although already knew he the answer would be 'When it's ready,' he was just being impatient. Tentatively he prodded the sac with his claw, watching it ripple as he did so.

A blur of crimson swiped his hand away and above him was the Decepticon medic whose eyebrows were furrowed in a scowl. "Do you _want _to kill it Starscream?" When his Commander didn't answer Knock Out crossed his arms. "Any day now, really. This is quite normal."

The seeker grumbled. "You've been saying that for the past six Earth weeks."

Fed up, the doctor rolled his eyes and went back to his work. Starscream continued to stare at the little creature on the medical table and narrowed his eyes. He watched it float around, and to his surprise saw it twitch and even move its arms every so often. What was taking it so long?

He regretted this thought as a thick, murky substance with the consistency of snot exploded into his face accompanied by a soft popping sound. Some even slithered into his mouth, with a taste that could only be described as SOUR.

"Arghh!" Starscream stumbled backwards and tried to wipe away the offending substance only to make it worse. "Knock Out! I've gone blind! Help me!" A hand roughly grabbed him and wiped a cloth over his face.

"Starscream you tool, the sac exploded," Knock Out said scrubbing the last bit of the fluids off him.

"You mean it got in-this is _DISGUSTING_!" The seeker spat out the waste that found its way into his mouth. "It's been floating around this there and now I-oh this is...just...wonderful." He growled and used his fingers to shovel the scuz out, when a faint screeching sound halted him in his tracks.

The table was stained in the fluids that once retained the protoform in its sac. It drizzled off the table and onto the floor creating a vile mess. Sitting atop this mess however, was a bright-eyed little seeker.

"He's all yours," Knock Out murmured, stepping aside as Starscream slowly approached wide-eyed. His spawn scree'd again as its parent came closer, looking back curiously with bright orange eyes. The seeker reached out and picked up the tiny being in marvel. The resemblance to himself was striking. Elongated face (for a youngling anyways), large rounded eyes, and tiny little black claws. A two pronged crest, almost like his own, extended from its head in an off seafoam green. The creature cried again and Starscream gently raised a claw to hush it.

And it bit him.

* * *

Oddly Silverlight didn't take much interest in their hatchling; her attention was divided elsewhere. So the seeker Commander was stuck caring for the newborn in-between leading an armada, though his hatchling seemed to eat up all his time.

Starscream had put together a nest constructed out of cardboard (which he found while scavenging in human areas). That didn't last very long because quickly the hatchling chewed it to the point of being unusable. It just never stopped eating. Come to think of it he never even gave it a name. Boxmuncher seemed appropriate.

The hatchling scree'd for attention and he grumbled. He set down his work on the computer and went over to his spawn that lay in a (new) box.

"What is it _now _Boxmuncher," the agitated parent grumbled. The hatchling simply open his mouth agape and screeched again. "You seriously can't be hungry! I just fed you a few kliks ago!"

"A growing boy needs to eat you know," a voice said, laced with pretension that only one person could possess. Knock Out.

"And I suppose you wouldn't mind feeding him?" Starscream retorted.

Knock Out up beside him. "Last time I check this wasn't mine."

The seeker was about to say something rude in retaliation when his Pit-spawn cried again. "Whatever, just…don't watch." The doctor only raised his eyebrows smiling and turned around.

Now without his comrade looking he knelt down to the box and Boxmuncher screeched in anticipation.

"Calm down will you" Starscream whispered harshly. He could already feel his insides churning as it prepared itself.

Since they were an autonomous race and largely relied on the finite resource energon, caring for their young often involved methods of reusing said precious fuel, such as regurgitating it to their hatchlings. Under _normal _circumstances, biological parents wouldn't have to do this and instead broodmothers (or sires), Cybertronians whose literally only function is to care for the mass of hatchlings, would provide all the care in the Birthing Caverns located in the Well of All Sparks. For Starscream this was grossly unnatural and wrong in so many ways.

The Earth creature known as a 'bird,' the things that sometimes got caught in his jet thrusters used a similar method. Needless to say it wasn't a nice experience to watch.

Starscream barely had to lean down and it latched greedily onto his face. After he was done spitting up the contents of his mechanical stomach he went back to Knock Out who was still turned away from him.

"Alright I'm done," Starscream growled wiping away the last bit of energon seeping from his mouth.

The red doctor turned around. "So he should be quiet now, hm?"

He grumbled. "I hope so."

Knock Out drifted away from him and began pacing around the room illuminated by monitors. "They're a lot of work aren't they?"

"Yeah, and too bad I can't get any help from _his own mother_."

"Ah, it's always the baby that ruins the relationship isn't it?"

"Me and Silverlight are _not _partners, Knock Out," the seeker snapped.

"Silverlight and I," the doctor corrected and Starscream groaned.

"Maybe you should put your energy to better use instead of using it to correct my grammar."

"Touché, I suppose I'll be off then. Good luck with your hatchling Screamer." Without another word Knock Out waved him off and left him alone with only the company of his screechy hatchling. It was suddenly very quiet, until Boxmuncher cried of course.

"What could you possibly want now," Starscream ranted, his patience wearing thin. "Why can't you just _SHUT UP_." There, he finally shouted out his frustration and anger that had pent itself up the moment he found out Silverlight was carrying, and did it ever feel good.

His spawn squeaked in surprise and shrunk into the corner of his box trembling. As the grey seeker got closer it began whining louder and louder. In shame he looked away. Of course his brief moment of relief had to come at the expense of another's.

"Fraggit...I'm sorry…" he said quietly. Hearing his own voice so gentle made him realize he had truly sunk to a new low. He picked up his hatchling that was quivering violently in his hands. "Shhh...please don't be scared…" Whatever relationship he had with his spawn was pretty much destroyed now, or at best dragged through the dirt. Why couldn't Silverlight be here to help him? Why did he have to do this all alone?

However, it wouldn't matter anyways, because 2 days later, Silverlight was killed.

* * *

**A/N**: For those of you who are curious, the hatchlings sound a bit like baby birds (cockatiels, cockatoos etc.) Also I plan to have a pic of 'Boxmuncher' up in the next chapter or after that. Thank you again for the awesome reviews and favs!


	5. Stars

**Chapter Four**

Stars

* * *

Starscream didn't mourn her death, actually it barely phased him at all. His only regret was now he didn't have someone to (potentially) help him care for his hatchling. If anyone asked him however, he'd drop to his hands and knees in a dramatic fit of sorrow and despair, crying out for the loss of such a short life leaving behind a single heir.

Speaking of pawning Boxmuncher off, somehow he managed to convince Soundwave of all bots to watch his spawn while he was gone supervising an energon mine. What compelled Soundwave to accept, he'll never know, so long as his hatchling was out of his hands for the time being. In a jump Starscream leapt from atop the _Nemesis _and transformed into jet mode and took off. When he reached the mine there was a generous stack of raw energon crystals piled outside the entrance to the cave. How had the Autobots not detected their presence?

"You," the seeker barked to a nearby Vehicon. "Get this energon aboard the ship before the Autobots show up."

Right on cue a Groundbridge electrified and out came Optimus Prime and his band of merry man. Plus Arcee of course.

Starscream growled in frustration. "Decepticons, kill them!" A flurry of shots rained above his head and he yelped and scampered off to safety behind a large boulder nearby.

"Soundwave I need a Groundbridge to my coordinates right now!" Nothing happened and he face palmed. He could not leave all this energon behind or Megatron would have his aft. "Soundwave stop whatever you're doing and get me a bridge!" The shots ceased and the seeker peered out from behind his boulder to a graveyard of Vehicons.

"Going somewhere?" a deep voice said and Starscream slowly turned around wearing a sheepish grin.

"H-Hello Bulkhead nice to see you this fine summer-" He screamed as he was picked up by the neck and dangled in the air.

"Cut the chatter Starscream. What are you and Megatron plotting this time with so much energon?"

Even though the seeker commander thrashed around, it was all in vain. No one could escape Bulkhead's strength.

"Funny you should say that because I have _no_ idea!" he sputtered and with a loud crash was hurled towards the ground. Backed into a corner with no way of escaping, he was now at their mercy.

"We could always put him down," Arcee said behind Bulkhead as she cracked her knuckles.

Starscream panicked and pinned himself against the cliff. "Please! No!" he begged pathetically. "You…you wouldn't hurt someone's who's…who's _with child_ would you?"

Bulkhead, Arcee and even Optimus were taken aback. Bumblebee beeped in surprise.

"Starscream what are you talking about?" Arcee queried. "You honestly have-"

"A son? Yes…" he said and his face twisted into a smile. He's got them now. "It would be a _shame_ if he lost his _only_ remaining parent. Poor thing doesn't even have a mother anymore…"

Optimus' eyes narrowed but his interest was piqued. "Starscream, if what you're saying is true, I will allow you free for the benefit of your son."

"You're just gonna let him go?" Bulkhead argued.

"My interests are with the hatchling, not Starscream."

"Thank you, Prime," the seeker praised. "You are most noble." He slinked past the four of them feeling the intensity from their collective gazes burning into his back. He took off into jet mode leaving behind the piles of freshly mined energon. He didn't want to push his gratitude.

By the time he got back to the Nemesis his humility had been replaced by anger. He stormed the halls and anyone in his way quickly moved to the side.

"Soundwave!" the seeker screeched. He entered the main communications room where the Silent Aft-hole usually was. Of course he was turned around from him busily working away at the computer.

"Soundwave where were you when I needed that Groundbridge?!" The mysterious bot turned around and replayed Starscreams own voice: Can you do me a favour and watch Boxmuncher while I'm gone?

"Yes but 'watching' doesn't mean dropping everything and just paying attention to him." Soundwave didn't answer and simply went back to his work. Typical. "Ugh…whatever I'm gonna-what where's my hatchling?" Without even turning around the silent bot pointed to a corner of the room where his box was located. "Thanks…" The Decepticon Commander picked up the box with the sleeping hatchling and walked out to the med bay.

* * *

"You know you still haven't given him a name yet," Knock Out reflected as he fiddled with a container of murky pink liquid.

"I did, it's Boxmuncher," the seeker grumbled as he sat, resting his head on the table in front of him.

"Tsk tsk, do you really think the boy should be known as a cardboard chewer? Will that strike fear into the sparks of his enemies?"

"Ok then Name Master, you can name him."

"Hmm…" the doctor pondered. "A name…a name…ah, Knock Out Jr that sounds fitting."

"NO."

"Starscream the Second? The Unfortunate Frag Child-"

"Okay, just, give me a minute," Starscream snapped. He went over to the hatchling still sleeping in his (half eaten) box and stared at it. The Decepticon medic came up behind him and peered over.

"You could always name him after a colour," Knock Out whispered pointing to the seafoam coloured crest similar to Starscream's own. "Or a quirk…" he added.

"Something 'loud'" Starscream said bitterly. "Deafening even."

"An explosion?"

"Hmm…doesn't sound right…"

"A…grenade?"

The Commander looked up to him. "Well I can't just call him that, it'd be like calling him missle or something…"

Knock Out huffed. "Well what about Flashbang? The deafening grenade?"

"Hmm…"

"Considering he's that loud…"

"Yes…that sounds nice…_Flashbang_, has a nice ring to it." The seeker gently picked up his spawn and held him up to eye level. Lazily the tiny seeker opened his eyes and blinked. "_Flashbang_. Your name is Flashbang."

In response, Flashbang squeaked happily.

* * *

"Daddy Daddy Daddy! Wake up!" a young excited voice squealed. The tiny seeker jumped on the adult who lazily tried to wave away the offending younging. It didn't work.

"What did I tell you about waking me up this early?" Starscream groaned.

"You said not before 9, but it's 9:01 now!" Flashbang giggled and the adult seeker just groaned even louder.

"Go play with Knock Out or something…"

Flashbang rolled off his father and frowned. "But he's no fun! All he even wants me to do is buff him!"

"What about Soundwave?"

"He scares me."

"Shockwave?"

"He's too _logical_."

Starscream's patience was thinning fast. "Is there anyone else that could possibly amuse you?"

The little seeker thought for a moment. "Umm...you!" he squealed and jumped on him again.

"Okay okay, give me five minutes," he grumbled rolling over.

"Yay! One, two, three…"

"_Alone_."

"Oh...okay…" Flashbang finally scampered off without another word. At least the little demon was gone and he could enjoy some peace and quiet. Five minutes was absolutely BS; he would just lay there long enough until his spawn eventually forgot about him. So he hoped, because exactly five minutes later the brat came charging back to him.

"Get up get up!" Starscream growled loudly and rolled back over. There was no escaping this kid. As he rose to stand his spawn was practically squealing in delight, clapping his hands and everything. On the other hand the older bot was less than enthusiastic.

"Come on let's go!" Flashbang grabbed his father's hand and practically dragged him along.

"Where are we even going?" the adult seeker said wearily as he lumbered along.

"You'll see!" Starscream sighed.

Flashbang was the equivalent of a three year old human and that roughly meant 'young child' in Cybertronian. Like most for his age he was curious, energetic, and annoyingly cheerful. His bright disposition was almost an insult to the Decepticon cause and what they stood for. Yet Megatron was fond of him, maybe a little _too_ fond. There were times the mighty warlord would try to spend every waking moment with the kid when he should be doing more important things. If he wasn't taking care of him he'd be breathing down the neck of the bot that was.

The little seeker stopped and turned to him. "Close your eyes!" Starscream did what he was told and shut his lids, though keeping a sliver still open. "Hey, no peeking!" Damn it. He promptly shut it and Flasbang went back to dragging him along the hallways. Eventually they stopped somewhere and Starscream felt his son let go of his hand. "Okay you can open your eyes now!"

The darkness faded as his optics opened and adjusted to the light but grew wide in shock. In front of him was the large glass window in the Nemesis that viewed the galaxy outside. Of course it wasn't the stars that awestruck him, he'd seen them a million times, it was what was in them.

Written literally in the stars were the words 'I love you Dad.'

Starscream was floored. "How did you-"

"Shockwave helped me. He did some funny stuff that involved...uh, 'flare bursts' or something…" He smiled. "You know, logical stuff."

"It's...it's amazing…"

Suddenly the Decepticon Commander felt Flashbang wrap around his legs in a tight embrace.

"I love you...Dad…"

Starscream didn't know what to say, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't say the words back.


	6. Lessons

**Chapter Five**

Lessons

* * *

Woo finally another chapter!

Added a pic of Flashbang in the chapter cover. If you want to see the full size just go to Ch.4 of this story on _Archive of Our Own_ (Myallized) and it'll be in there ;)

* * *

A blur of silver flashed before his eyes but the incoming attack was swiftly dodged.

"You need to make your moves less..._predictable_…" Starscream criticized in a growl.

His now pre-teen equivalent son stood before him panting from exhaustion. "I'm _trying _the best I can _father_," Flashbang snapped. "Do you want me to do a jig and then throw a punch?"

"Don't get lippy with me boy! I could easily send you back to buffing Knock Out for the rest of the day!"

"Sounds a lot better than doing this," the young mech hissed.

Tension thickened as the two stared each other down. The ungrateful brat had the _nerve _to back talk him. Starscream had practically dropped everything so he could train him on top of a remote cliff for the sake of getting away from everyone. At this point he wouldn't mind tossing him off the cliff. It's not like he could fly anyways.

The tension was broke by the muffled roar of a jet. They both looked up as the jet landed and transformed into none other than Megatron. Might as well throw himself off the cliff now.

"Ah, Starscream, I was wondering where you were," Megatron said. "Training the boy I see?"

"Yes...not going quite so well unfortunately," the seeker Commander sneered.

"Maybe if I had a better teacher I wouldn't suck so bad," Flashbang retorted.

The mighty warlord laughed. The pleasant hearted laugh that didn't say 'evil.' Genuine. "What you need is a true master! Let the champion in the Pits of Kaon show you how it's done!"

Flashbang's orange eyes grew wide. "You? A Pits champion?! Awesome!" Starscream had to cruelly watch as his son scurried over to Megatron without even glancing at his father. About to leave, Megatron glanced over to his whose eyes burned with jealousy.

"Starscream, I believe you have _work _that needs tending to." And with that, they walked away.

* * *

Starscream paced around angrily in the medical lab. "I just don't understand, what am I doing wrong?!" he yelled.

Knock Out, was paying little attention to his rambling comrade and instead was buried in a human magazine full of hot automobiles. It was suddenly snatched from his hands to show Starscream's ugly mug.

"Are you even listening to me?!" the seeker squawked.

The Decepticon medic dramatized a yawn. "Honestly with it being the only thing you talk about, you're starting to bore me."

"I'm not here to entertain you Knock Out!"

"Then what am I, your counsellor?"

"Wh…" Starscream stopped raising a finger and Knock Out cocked his eyebrows.

"If it really bothers you so much why don't you actually try bonding with him?"

"And do what?"

"Something other than criticizing. I've heard you two bickering from two rooms over." The grey seeker twisted his jaw as he thought and Knock Out continued. "Or you could always snuff him."

"Hmm...seems a little too far…"

"I mean you were willing to do it before, what's the difference?"

As much as he'd hate to admit it, Starscream sickened himself with the idea that he was so readily going to snuff Flashbang from the get go. But damn, wouldn't it ever solved a lot of problems. It became clear to him: Megatron was obsessed with Flashbang, and would do anything to be with him. Somehow it could give him the upper hand…

"So do you want to snuff him or not?" the red doctor interrupted.

"No...not now...I may have more uses for the boy than I thought…"

* * *

A shadowed form leaned against the doorway to the bunkers. Just as Starscream anticipated, the lanky figure of his spawn appeared from down the hall. It was remarkable how the boy was almost a spitting image of Starscream himself. Tall, thin features, long limbs, even the long claws were there too. Granted his chest and overall body was small in size compared to everyone around him. But it was Flashbang's face that was a different story. Long and slender like his own, but also rounded. His eyes shaped gentle curves around the edges and his brows were thin, like his mother's…

"Good evening Flashbang," the seeker said, almost choking it out, as his son approached.

The younging sighed. "Move aside."

"I've come to greet you and this is how you treat me?" Starscream gasped, though falsely surprised.

"What, have you come to beat me down some more?"

Practically sauntering, the adult bot moved from the wall to circle behind him, trapping him against the wall. "I want to teach you something."

Flashbang narrowed his eyes. "So you can just criticize me again?"

Starscream clenched his fists but forced himself to ease. "No...follow me." He motioned with his hand to come and surprisingly, though slowly, Flashbang went. They didn't say a word to each other as they went through the halls and up stairways to reach the very top of the Nemesis. The beautiful nightsky shone all around them with unhindered brilliance. There was a twinge of pain as he struggled to see the words written in the stars. They didn't show.

"So why are we here?" the young seeker finally asked. His father ceased his gazing and turned around.

"I'm going to teach you how to fly."

His spawn flinched like he had been struck in the chest. "Wh-what? Dad I don't think I'm-"

"Nonsense. With a little help you'll be doing circles around me in no time."

"Oh..um, okay…"

Flashbang already had an alt mode in the form of a small cybertronian fighter jet. Unfortunately teaching him how to transform and rise up was going to be a challenging feat.

"First things first," the adult mech began. "Is teaching you how to transform."

"How do I…?"

Starscream inhaled deeply and sighed. "You must feel the _power_, the _strength…_" He paused for a moment starting to confuse himself, nevermind his obviously dumbfounded son. Explaining how to transform was like trying to teach someone how to sneeze. Maybe this was gonna be more difficult than he thought.

"I want you to _become _the jet…._literally_" Starscream finally blustered.

"I'm...not sure I understand…"

"Hmmm…" The seeker examined their surroundings. "Ah! I have an idea...run and take into a jump. That should trigger your t-cog into activating your alt-mode."

"You want me to jump off the ship?!" Flashbang panicked. "And what the frag is a t-cog?!"

"No! And watch your mouth you ignorant glitch! And ask Knock Out about that. I'm here to teach you how to fly not give you a biology lesson!"

The young seeker snorted and looked away, crossing his arms. "Pftt...there you go again…"

The urge to just clock him in the face was _very _strong, but he was right. Besides they weren't going to get anywhere if they didn't stop fighting.

Starscream cleared his throat and lowered his tone. "Can you just...do it. _Please_?" He was clenching his teeth so hard they might shatter.

His son eyed him for a moment before sighing and backing up. In a second he broke into a full on sprint, jumped, and that's when everything went to the Pits.

Flashbang transformed all right, though not completely. Starscream wasn't sure what to expect but seeing his spawn leap into the air, have his wings and chest partially unfold with the jet nose sticking out of his head, then seeing him drop like a rock and come to a skidding halt was not it. The flightless seeker flailed around as parts he'd never seen before were sticking out of his body. It would be comical if it weren't for the blood-curdling scream of terror Flashbang gave.

"DAD HELP ME!" he shrieked as he thrashed around. He tried to stand up but fell over as his leg transformed into part of his jet thruster. Starscream just stood there in bewilderment from the sheer ridiculousness and stupidity of it all. How in the world was this even possible?

"Uhh-h, it's okay, it's okay!" Starscream sputtered as he ran over to his son. Truth was he had no idea; Flashbang was a mess. The Commander flipped his spawn onto his back which seemed to trigger more parts to transform. The young mech squirmed and groaned as he struggled to move.

"Wait...I think I got it," Flashbang strained. He clenched his teeth and let out a long groan as he focused. The remaining parts transformed and at least he was a jet. Starscream panted and fell down on his aft holding his forehead.

"Look I did it! I did it!" the young seeker cheered.

"Yes…" the boy's father breathed. "Let's hope this never happens again…"


	7. Freedom

**Chapter Six**

Freedom

* * *

Thank you again for the wonderful responses! You guys are awesome!

* * *

After the incident Flashbang was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement. Starscream had to forcefully drag him to his quarters so that he could get some rest to quell his adrenaline rush. Needless to say the Seeker Commander was _beyond _exhausted and fell onto his berth. Thankfully, sleep came easy for once.

A bright light assaulted his eyes and he growled.

"Wakey wakey, Starscream," a husky voice purred.

The miffed Seeker groaned and rubbed his optics. "What time is it?"

"Hmm...about 2 pm, Earth hours, I would say," Knock Out answered.

Starscream shot up out of his berth. "What?! Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" Kicking off the sheets he scrambled off his hard steel bed. "Megatron will have my aft!"

Unamused, the doctor inspected his claws. "I was going to say Megatron is already pre-occupied, but fine, if you really want to exert yourself…"

"No no! Slag…" The seeker stormed off down the hall and found his spawn nearby, jumping around throwing punches into the air. He looked ridiculous.

The boy turned as soon as he heard someone coming down the hall, smile plastered on his face. "Hi Dad!" Flashbang greeted bolting over. "So what are we gonna do today? Beat some 'Bots, fly around the Nemesis, go exploring in the-"

Starscream raised his hand to silence him. "I fear last nights adrenaline rush is getting to your system. Perhaps you should take a break…"

"Why? I'm pumped as ever!"

He hadn't seen his son this ecstatic since he was young. Quite frankly it was a bit annoying and drove him crazy but he just groaned loudly because he didn't have the energy to do much else.

"I'm not in the mood today," came the deadpan reply.

Flashbang huffed, orange eyes betraying his crestfallen look, but thankfully didn't press it. "Fine…" He turned and left.

Hopefully he'd find something interesting to do because the last thing Starscream needed was him prancing around while he was trying to enjoy his day off. Though it wasn't much of a day off since he already wasted most of it.

Unfortunately it was then that he realized he had nothing to do. Being Megatron's (dis)loyal goon, he had absolutely no hobby outside of working and scheming. Knock Out had street-racing and occasionally weird botched experiments. Frag even the Vehicons played cards with each other. His _entire _life revolved around Megatron. Starscream might as well be his shadow.

"Hmmm…" he growled lowly. _Maybe _Knock Out wouldn't mind some company. Really the Good Doctor was the closest thing he had to a - dare he say it - friend since Breakdown bit the dust and he did seem rather lonely...

The seeker just prayed he'd be doing something other than buffing Knock Out's finish.

Sure enough he found the red doctor in the med bay, browsing through pictures of cars on the giant screen.

"Finding inspiration?" Starscream jeered lightly and Knock Out turned around.

"You could say that," he replied with a smirk pulling up a picture of red sports car. "I've been thinking about a paint job."

Sitting down Starscream rolled his eyes. "It's not gonna make you look much different."

The red bot was genuinely taken aback. "What?"

He sighed loudly that it almost became a groan. "I _mean _I think you look fine. You're quite...flashy already...if you know what I mean…" The seeker felt his face grow slightly warm.

Knock Out looked away from embarrassment or because he was flustered. An awkward tension expanded in the room and before it could choke the both of them Starscream finally spoke.

"Well..._anyway_ I was wondering if you wanted to do something since we both have the day off…"

The doctor relaxed and a dark grin crept along his face. "There's a race tonight, if you're into that sort of thing."

"It's either that or handling Flashbang," he grumbled.

"Say, you and the boy could have some father-son bonding time."

"Pftt, why bother, Megatron's already got him hanging off him. I'm more like the second option."

Tapping his pursed lips, Knock Out pondering something then raised a finger in realization. "Starscream you're missing a perfect opportunity!" he said going over to his Commander and putting an arm around his shoulder.

"What are you-"

"_Flashbang_ is your key to Megatron," the doctor said quietly. "If he'll do anything for the boy…"

"I'll have him wrapped around my finger," Starscream grinned. "Knock Out you're a genius."

His red comrade smirked. "I do my best."

* * *

"Oh Flashbang!" Starscream tittered down the hall.

Like a trained animal, the bot in question peered out from inside a room before sauntering down the halls towards his father. "Yeah?" Flashbang asked.

When the young seeker got closer his father replied. "Knock Out and I have a mission we'd like you to join."

Flashbang raised a brow and squinted. "And that would be…?"

Starscream pulled his son in and dropped his voice to a whisper. "A street race."

"What? Really?!" he whispered excitedly.

"Shh!...But you gotta keep this on the low down."

Flashbang suddenly pulled back and frowned. "I can't even transform, and we're not vehicles anyways!"

His father bit back the urge to groan loudly and instead pinned a half-hearted smile on his face. "I never said you'd be _racing_."

"So what would I be doing then? Cheerleading on the side lines?"

"No," Starscream motioned his hands upwards in presentation. "We'll be taking to the sky."

"But-"

"And I will carry you."

Flashbang's eyes widened. "Really? You're - you're gonna let me fly _with _you?"

"Exactly."

* * *

The last of the dying sun had dropped into the horizon and gave way to the night. A cool breeze swept across the vast, empty expanse known as Jasper, Nevada. When everything slept the creatures emerged; pumped, eager, and ready to race.

Perched atop the cleft of a cliff was a lanky seeker and a smaller, more stout one.

"We're gonna be Knock Out's eye in the sky," Starscream murmured to his spawn, who simply nodded in acknowledgement. Below them were the humans lined up in their sparkless, empty husk of cars. They revved their engines in an attempt to intimidate each other. Knock Out of course was not phased by the fleshies show of arrogance. He waited quietly for the race to start and relayed a message to Starscream.

"KO to SS, about to go."

"Good. How long is the track?" the seeker commed back.

"Hmm...3 miles I would say, oh, we're getting lined up."

Starscream motioned for his son to come forward. "Get on." As he knelt down Flashbang hopped onto his back making the old seeker grunt from the sudden weight. "Now no matter what, you hold on, got it?"

"Got it!" Flashbang nodded excitedly gripping his father's wing tightly

The revving of tires and roaring of engines suddenly erupted through the canyon.

"That's our cue." Breaking into a sprint, Starscream lept and took off, plates shifting as he transformed being mindful of the thing atop him. Flashbang re-adjusted himself to the center and squealed as the wind breezed through his systems and he lifted his hands up to catch the air.

"I've never felt so free! This is amazing!" his son cheered.

Starscream grunted loudly in pain. "Don't get used to it." The added weight was really taking its toll. It felt like someone was pushing him down into the ground.

Below he spotted Knock Out in the lead, no surprise there, but not far behind was one of the fleshies.

"Look out one's coming up fast on your right," he commed.

The red medic swerved in front of his competitor only to swerve again as they moved to the left. This back and forth game went on but the human just wouldn't give up. Up ahead the path narrowed where two cliff faces nearly touched.

"Get through that narrow part and you'll have this Knock Out," Starscream said.

"Hey is Knock Out in the lead?" Flashbang asked leaning himself onto Starscream's right wing.

"Flashbang no!" Starscream shrieked.

The sudden balance shift threw him off and in a split second it happened.

They were falling out of the sky.

His spawn screamed in terror as the ground came charging at him, completely helpless. Thousands of years of training and aerial combat suddenly failed the seeker commander as he was flipped and rolled out of the sky, struggling to regain his composure now at the mercy of physics.

When he finally got upright, Starscream tried to catch him, he honestly did, but a sickening thud sounding like steel splitting let him know he was too late.


End file.
